Dark Phantom
by Prelude-to-Heartbreak
Summary: Discontinued
1. Chapter 1

_This is a sort-of crossover between Harry Potter and DN Angel. If you haven't seen the anime or read the Manga I suggest you do! It's really good. But anyways, on with the story!_

_Disclaimer: Do you really think I have the creativity to own Harry Potter, or, especially, DN Angel?_

**Dark Phantom**

A small black haired boy shivered in fear. His uncle was angry at him again, angry that he had dropped a plate. The boy sniffed as he curled into a ball in the corner of the kitchen. It hadn't been his fault! His cousin had bumped into him making him loose his grip on the ceramic dish. Why couldn't Uncle Vernon see that?

A sudden, gruff hand grabbed the five year old boy's collar and hauled him to his feet, where he was then slammed into the wall. The green-eyed boy whimpered in pain and fright. The overweight man, the boy's uncle, growled at him. "You see what you did, boy?! You broke one of your Aunt's good dishes! You ungrateful freak!" The man then proceeded to throw open the backdoor and chuck his nephew out into the night. "Maybe that will teach you a lesson, boy! You will stay out there all night!"

The boy watched in horror as the door slammed shut with a bang. The solid click of the lock was like a death toll to the young boy's ears. A slight rain masked the boy's tears. Wiping away the offending liquid, the boy scrambled to find some meager shelter from the rain.

Being only five, the first place the boy thought of was the playground right down the street. He could sleep in the tunnels! He quickly made his way there, only to be grabbed from a dark alley. A hand clamped over his mouth to muffle any screams. A rough voice snickered in his ear. "Well, well, well. What do we have here? A young boy wondering about at night? What should I do with you, hm?"

The boy stiffened in fear at the man's muttering. He tried to wriggle out of the man's iron hold. The man only chuckled darkly. "A feisty one, eh? I will enjoy you, young one."

The child's fear now knew no bounds. He struggled harder trying to get away. The man only tightened his grip. But then, in reaction to the boy's fear, the child felt something stir within him. What he did not know was that this stirring was his magic, trying to save its endangered master.

The pressure built within the small body until it reached its height. The force then exploded outward with a small cry from the child. The man disappeared in the wake of the magic with an odd yell. But, the boy did not notice this, for he had fallen over unconscious, black feathers scattering around him. The power had drained him, but he was unharmed. Still, the powerful magic had its repercussions. Where once had been a small undernourished black-haired boy with a lightning bolt scar now laid a taller, healthier looking boy with strange dark purple hair. He still had his scar, but it was faint, nigh unnoticeable. If one could have seen his eyes, one would have been able to see not emerald eyes, but strange violet eyes that now had a more Japanese tilt to them. Round, broken glasses that lay nearby would not be needed anymore. The boy, Harry Potter, would be in for a shock when he awoke.

DarkDarkDark

The now purple haired boy stirred tiredly. His eyes blinked open, appearing disoriented. What had happened? He suddenly shot up in horror as he remembered. His uncle had thrown him out! Harry trembled at the memory of the scary man who had attacked him. But, all that was forgotten when he clambered to his feet in horror. His uncle was going to beat him if he wasn't there when Uncle Vernon unlocked the door.

But as he made to run back home, he paused and frowned. He didn't remember being tall, and his body felt different. Not as if it felt wrong per say, just that it felt different from what he last remembered. In the alley he spotted a broken mirror, conveniently placed. He edged towards the mirror, almost afraid to look. What he finally saw astounded him. It was not the same boy he had seen in the bathroom mirror just yesterday! This boy looked older, maybe six or seven, not the five he really was, even though previously he had looked to only be three or four. He reached out to touch the odd purple hair that was reflected in the cracked mirror. It was tamer than before but still somewhat defied gravity. Several long strands hung around his face. He stumbled back suddenly. How was he going to hide this? Uncle Vernon would be so mad if he showed up like this!

The young boy started hyperventilating at the thought. What was he to do? He needed to go back to normal! It was at this panicked thought that the power within him reacted once again. Harry watched as a black feather floated from out of nowhere to land on his head. His image shimmered before returning to the small black haired boy visage. The feather however did not disappear. Harry grasped the feather and frowned. Maybe he could turn himself back to his new image with this. Grasping the feather, and with a silent wish, his image seemed to swiftly melt away, leaving the violet eyed boy in its stead. Grinning, he repeated the gesture and his appearance changed once again. Satisfied, Harry slipped the feather into his clothes and dashed towards home, hoping that his uncle would not notice that he was gone.

Luck, for now, was on his side.

DarkDarkDark

Harry continued the next few weeks in relative normality. He hid his new secret from his relatives, and started to train his new power. He noticed that to use his power it required the use of the black feather that had appeared when he had first realized how to switch between his true form and the Harry Potter mask he wore. He kept the feather with him at all times.

Two weeks after the life changing event, Harry woke to find a strange creature in his cupboard with him. He drew back, startled. The creature only tilted its head and uttered a soft, "Kyuu?"

Harry cautiously crawled forward and stuck out his hand. "What are you? You look like a bunny."

The white creature gave a cute face and jumped onto Harry's hand. "Kyuu!"

Harry smiled. "I guess I'll keep you, then. You'll need a name, though. Bunny?"

The rabbit gave him a weird look. "Kyuu…"

Harry giggled. "Of course not. You need a name like you. Something special." He frowned in thought for several minutes before an odd thought struck him. "With? (Pronounced 'wiz' or something close) Where did that come from?" He was going to think of something different, but the creature gave an excited, "Kyuu!" Harry blinked. "You like that? Well, ok then, With."

He smiled and petted With before telling him to hide until he said so. He then left his cupboard to make breakfast for his relatives. He would sneak out with With later that night to play with him. He hoped his day would go by fast without incident.

He got his wish and later that night he snuck out in his real form with his new friend. He took them both to the park. He sat on the swings with With in his lap. He quietly talked to the creature, even though he knew that With could only respond with his usual, "Kyuu."

Eventually, Harry set down With on the ground. "Watch out, With. I want to fly."

He missed the excited, "Kyuu!" as he sat back on a swing. Higher and higher he went until, finally, he determined he was high enough. With a happy yell, he launched himself from the swing. What he was not expecting was With to suddenly transform into a pair of jet black wings and attach to his back. Harry was startled, but instinct took over and he flapped his new wings, soaring higher into the sky.

DarkDarkDark

Harry had once again escaped his relatives and was wandering around the neighborhood. This time he was still in his disguise, as he liked to call it. He was pondering an all important question. He had a new look, he needed a new name to go with it! But what to call himself? It needed to be cool sounding! He walked slowly as he pondered this.

Suddenly he was pushed roughly to the ground. A group of older teens surrounded him. They grinned cruelly at him. The leader spoke. "Well, if it isn't the runt of Privet Drive? You're walking on our territory now, little boy. Maybe we should teach you a lesson?"

The group grinned maliciously and drew in closer. Harry curled into a ball, frightened. He could not use his power here. He tensed, waiting for the first blow when a smooth voice interrupted. It held a Japanese accent, but was easily understandable. "What is going on here?"

Harry looked up to see a middle aged man standing near the circle. His eyes pleaded with the man to do something, anything. The man frowned. "Attacking a defenseless child are you? You should be ashamed of yourselves. Leave him be."

The group exchanged glances before stalking towards the man. The leader sneered. "How would you like to take his place?" With that the teens all charged the man.

The man easily dodged the attacks and gave his own in retaliation. Soon, all the boys were lying on the ground, immobilized. Harry stared at the man in awe. The man crouched down and offered out his hand. "They did not hurt you I hope?"

Harry shook his head and took the man's offered hand. He was hauled to his feet. The man smiled and led him away from the unconscious boys. "My name is Daisuke. What is yours, dark-haired one?"

Harry was about to answer when he paused and exclaimed, "Dark! That's it!"

The man blinked in confusion. "Pardon me? What do you mean?"

Harry flushed and shook his head. "It's nothing. My name is Harry."

"Well, Harry, would do you like it if I take you out for ice cream?"

Harry nodded excitedly before looking shyly at his feet and fidgeted. Daisuke watched him curiously. "Harry-kun?"

"Could you teach me to do what you did back there? And what does 'kun' mean?"

"It's a Japanese term put at the end of boys' names. And maybe Japanese will be one more thing for me to teach you."

Harry looked up eagerly. "Really? You'll teach me?"

Daisuke smiled. "Yes, somehow it seems right, even though I just met you. But, you must promise me one thing."

"Tell me, please, Mr. Daisuke."

"Promise me that you will follow my every order."

Harry nodded. "I promise."

Little did they know that the stage of Harry's destiny was now set.

DarkDarkDark Time Skip DarkDarkDark

Ten year old, soon to be eleven year old, Harry Potter opened the door to his sensei's house. He paused in the door way and slipped off his shoes. He called out to the man. "Daisuke-sensei?"

No one answered so he took a cautious step forward. The floor glowed briefly so Harry sprinted forward, having activated a trap. Poles slammed together in varying heights along the wall. Harry avoided all of them and launched himself off of the last one. The glossy surface of the floor of his projected landing spot alerted him to its slipperiness. He used the walls as leverage to avoid the spot. He landed outside of the training room door. He reached out his hand to grasp the handle, but a slight tingling alerted him to the fact something was off. Harry stared in disbelief. His sensei had connected a live wire! He sighed and spotted the small control panel to the side of the door. He studied it for a moment before rapidly clicking several buttons. Through this he effectively unlocked the door and disconnected the live current.

Harry walked calmly into the room where his sensei greeted him with a smile. "Very good, Harry-kun."

Harry bowed. "Arigato, Daisuke-sensei."

Daisuke suddenly attacked him, but Harry was prepared and ducked out of the way. Daisuke nodded in approval and continued his attack. "You have gotten better, Harry-kun, but let's see how much."

Daisuke flew at him again and Harry defended himself. The two continued like this for awhile, Daisuke mainly on the offensive, though Harry got in a few good kicks and punches. Eventually, though, Harry ended up on his back with Daisuke's foot at his throat. Harry yielded and Daisuke let him up. The two bowed to each other and Daisuke set Harry to some exercises.

Several hours later, Daisuke and Harry finally sat down, finished with their training. Daisuke smiled at Harry. "You did well today, Harry-kun."

Harry nodded in thanks before pulling something out of his back pocket. "I received this today, Sensei."

Daisuke took the heavy envelop from the young boy. He opened it and read the contents. His expression remained passive as he looked up at Harry and returned the letter to the boy. "What do you think of it, Harry?"

"I want to believe that someone is playing a hoax on me, but this is too elaborate and who would play a prank on me? Besides, something tells me that it's real."

Daisuke nodded and leaned back. "It is real. One of my childhood friends went there and he told me about it. It seems impossible, but it's not. It really does exist. Do you want to go?"

Harry paused before nodding. "I do. It will give me a chance to expand my knowledge in a different direction."

Daisuke smiled. "Very well, but remember to continue your training."

Harry nodded as he gazed down at the letter in his hand. A seal stared back up at him. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

DarkDarkDark

One Severus Snape scowled as he rapped on the door of a suburbanite home. It was sickening in its conformity. The ill-tempered man scowled as the door opened to reveal a rail thin woman with a plastic smile. He did not wait for her to speak. "I am Professor Snape from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am here to pick up your nephew, Harry Potter, to take him to get his school things. Where is he?"

The woman's fake smile immediately dropped. "Oh. You're one of _them_. The boy is in the back, the ungrateful freak."

The woman, presumably Potter's aunt, led him to the back door and disappeared. The professor entered the back door to find Potter sitting in the lawn petting a strange white furred creature. The man cleared 

his throat and the black haired boy looked up. He tilted his head curiously but his expression remained neutral. "I'm here to take you to get your school supplies, Potter."

The boy nodded before checking a watch at his wrist. Suddenly the boy's expression turned to slight horror and he jumped up. Snape raised an eyebrow. The boy gave him an apologetic look. "Gomen, but I have to meet up with my Sensei. I suppose you can come with, though. If you are, then follow me, if not, then I'll be done in a few hours."

The boy dashed off and Snape decided to follow. The boy eventually led him to a house down the street. Harry opened the door and took a step inside. At that moment a door opened at the end of the hall. A red haired Japanese man stepped into the hallway. He and Harry exchanged a greeting before the man turned to Snape. "And who is this, Potter-san."

A light frown passed over the boy's lips before he replied. "This is a professor from Hogwarts, Niwa-sensei. He was supposed to help me get my supplies today, but it was our training time."

Daisuke nodded at held out his hand to the professor. "I'm Niwa Daisuke, or Daisuke Niwa in the English way."

The professor grasped Daisuke's hand. "Professor Severus Snape."

Daisuke nodded. "The Professor can take you today, Potter-san. We will post pone our training for now. Come with me for a second if you will though."

Harry followed his sensei into the living room. Snape stayed by the front door. Daisuke turned to Harry and smiled. "Be careful, Harry-kun. I get the feeling that these wizards expect a certain behavior from you. Give them what they want for now. Best keep your abilities to yourself."

Harry nodded and bowed. "Arigato, Daisuke-sensei."

Daisuke smiled and said goodbye. He then watched as Harry left. He turned towards the window and gazed thoughtfully at the sky. He wondered how Harry would use his abilities.

DarkDarkDark

Harry gazed thoughtfully at Snape. So far, from how the professor acted, and how everyone else acted, they thought he would act like the perfect hero. Harry scowled and rubbed With's head. The white furred animal gave a happy "Kyuu" from Harry's shoulder. Harry gave a small smile and continued his scanning of his surroundings. How would he construct his mask?

The Professor had already described Hogwarts' House system. He knew he belonged in Slytherin, but he had been told his parents were in Gryffindor. He knew he was expected to follow in their footsteps. He frowned in distaste. So, he was supposed to be a brash, reckless Gryffindor with a hero complex? He sighed. Let's see how long he could pull that one off.

The Professor halted in front of a clothing shop. "I'll go buy your potions ingredients and your books. Get your robes and then wait here for me to get you."

Harry nodded and entered the well-lit shop. A smiling witch swooped down upon him. "Hello, dear. Hogwarts?"

Harry nodded wordlessly and the woman ushered him to a corner of the shop, chatting happily all the while. He caught something that sounded like, "…Hogwarts…Just like you…"

Harry rolled his eyes and stepped up onto the stool. Well, might as well start the construction of his Gryffindor mask. His demeanor subtly changed into that of a nervous, fidgety eleven year old. However, a level gaze scanned the room, brought from habit. That gaze was soon rested upon a blond haired boy, quite arrogant looking. Long, straight blonde hair was pulled up into a high ponytail, and bangs framed the boy's pointed face. Icy grey eyes turned to look at him. Harry squeaked out a greeting, mentally cringing in horror.

The gold-haired boy frowned and gave him a look of distaste. Harry stuck out a slightly shaking hand. "I'm Potter Harry… err sorry. That would be Harry Potter. My neighbor is from Japan and I picked up some of his customs."

Harry silently cursed his slip up but kept his gaze on the other boy. The boy just stared at him with a disdainful look for several minutes before finally reaching out to grasp his hand. "Draco Malfoy."

The two clasped hands and Harry made to give the Malfoy a small nervous smile. But at that moment, a surge of electricity seemed to rush through Harry. His eyes widened as the other boy's form seemed to flicker slightly. Cold grey eyes, also wide in shock flickered to show a golden color. The boy's features also appeared more refined. The Malfoy's eyes were very wide in shock. Harry cursed. He knew that his own glamour had flickered to show a very different person underneath.

The two quickly drew away from each other. Two pairs of eyes scanned the room, but no one had seemed to have noticed. Not even the two women helping to pin up their robes gave them another glance. Harry glared lightly at Malfoy. He whispered to the boy, "Tell no one. We will talk at school." He then turned away from him once he got a positive response. The boys then ignored each other until they were both finished with their robes.

Harry quickly paid for his robes and left. He stood outside the store waiting for the professor. They just had his wand to get next. He frowned slightly as he scanned the bustling. Suddenly, he felt a presence approach him from behind. A hand gripped his shoulder. Faking a startled jump, he whipped around to see that it was the professor he was waiting for. He calmed inwardly but gave the professor a wide-eyed look. "Sensei! You startled me."

Snape frowned, the boy seemed different. He shrugged it off and sneered. "Come. We are going to get your wand." Harry nodded and followed the man to a dark store at the end of the Alley.

Inside, Harry was again "startled" by a person sneaking up behind him. The old man chuckled. "I've been expecting you, Mr. Potter. Seems like only yesterday your parents where here buying their first wands."

Harry nodded, uninterested as Ollivander pulled out a measuring tape. Harry stared at the thing. "one question, Ollivander-san."

The old man looked up. "Yes, Mr. Potter?"

"What's the point of the measuring tape?"

Ollivander opened his mouth to respond, but nothing came out of his mouth. The man blinked. He then coughed, "Well, no one has ever asked me that before. And, honestly, I don't have an answer. We''l just skip that part then shall we?"

Harry raised an eyebrow and shrugged. "What n-"

Ollivander interrupted him by rushing off into the back of the store, going in between the shelves. He pulled out several boxes and placed them on the counter. He took one out and handed it to Harry. "Try this one. Just give it a wave."

Harry did… and a vase exploded violently. Ollivander only took the wand back with a cheerful smile and handed Harry a new one. Harry sweat dropped as a chair exploded into black feathers. This continued for awhile and with each passing wand, Harry took the next more cautiously.

After awhile, Ollivander looked thoughtful. "I wonder… Here, try this one."

Harry took the wand and it immediately warmed in his hand. He waved it and a silvery mist burst forth from the wand. It unfurled into wings before fading away. Ollivander clapped happily but Harry frowned. Snape frowned. "What's wrong, Potter? Expecting something more grandeur?"

Harry ignored the insult. "It feels right, but slightly… off."

Ignoring the two older men, Harry gazed thoughtfully at the wand. 'What is off with it? Wait... maybe…'

Harry pulled out a dark feather from the inside of his shirt. He placed the tip of the feather against the base of the wand. Both items glowed faintly and the feather was absorbed into the wand. It fully disappeared with a ripple.

"What was that, Potter?"

Harry winced. Trying to cover himself he quickly replied, "I found the feather when I was really young. It's very special to me. I don't know how I did it, but it just felt right."

Harry paid for his wand and then left with the professor. Snape then handed Harry a ticket. "Don't lose that." Harry looked down to see 'Platform 9 3/4, 11 o'clock.'

DarkDarkDark

Harry sat bored in his compartment. Using Dark's magic he had hidden the compartment from view. He wrinkled his nose in distaste. It felt weird saying Dark's magic when he and Dark where one and the same.

The compartment door suddenly slid open. Harry tensed. The figure that stepped in and then closed the door was the boy from the robe shop. He sat down opposite of Harry. "Why don't you release your Glamour." It wasn't a question.

"Why don't you do the same."

The boy nodded and several small changes took over his form until cold golden eyes stared at him from a pointed, older face. Harry then released his Glamour, exposing Dark. With hopped up onto his shoulder with a happy "Kyuu!"

The Malfoy looked over the differences. "You're not really Harry Potter are you?"

Dark hesitated. "I was once, but my looks changed due to magical backlash from an incident when I was five. Now, I call myself Dark."

"Interesting choice of names. I, too, was once Draco Malfoy. I was nine when I was hit by some minor magical backlash. Now, I call myself Krad."

Dark gave a half-grin. "We're a mirror, then, ne?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I am dark, and you are light in appearance. My name is Dark and yours in Krad. They mirror images of each other. Dark backwards is Krad. Krad backwards is Dark. A mirror."

"A mirror, huh? I'm sure our personalities will be the same. We will probably be rivals."

"Even so, we'll push each other to be the best, ne?"

Krad smirked and stood. He once again became Draco Malfoy before exiting the compartment.

DarkDarkDark

All of the first years were lined up, waiting to enter the Great Hall. When the doors opened, every first year was greeted by a magnificent Hall, the enchanted ceiling sparkling with stars. Even with all the excitement, however, every first year shook with nervousness, some worse than others.

Harry remained one of the only ones to remain calm. Standing in the back, he wanted patiently for his own to be sorted. He scanned his surroundings as he waited.

Finally, his name was called. He quickly made his way towards the Hat, his façade already in place. Sitting on the stool, the Hat slipped over his eyes.

_What do we have here? You have many secrets._

'Tell anyone and I'll rip you to shreds.'

_Of course, of course. Now where to put you?_

'Gryffindor.'

_Gryffindor? Slytherin is much better suited for you._

'No, the best place to be is Gryffindor. Its where they expect me to be.'

The Hat was silent for a moment. Then, _Very well. It will be _GRYFFINDOR!! _Good luck._

Harry pulled off the Hat and handed it to the professor. He made his way towards the loudly cheering table. He sat down next to a pair of twins loudly chanting, "We got Potter!"

He sighed. It would be a long year, living amongst the lions. But, he, Harry, no, Dark would survive.

DarkDarkDark

_I don't really like the ending, but what do you think? Should I continue? I want reviews please! Arigato!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry that it took me awhile to post the second chapter. I've been busy with getting ready for college._

_Disclaimer: There's no way I could own Harry Potter or DN Angel…_

_IMPORTANT Note: The first three years are pretty much the same as the books so I'm not going to even bother writing them all out. If anything important is changed then there will be a flashback._

**Chapter 2**

Harry strolled through the museum. It was currently summer and he had nothing to do. His relatives did not want him in the house and the fourteen year old boy did not have training with his sensei until later. So, in order to alleviate his boredom, he was now exploring the local art museum.

Suddenly, Harry stopped. He backtracked and examined a piece of jewelry. It was a unique piece that looked to be made with silver and had a swirling blue gem. Harry frowned. The piece looked oddly familiar somehow. After several minutes of studying the piece, the answer dawned on him. He had seen a picture of the necklace in one of the library books at Hogwarts. But, what was it doing here?

Harry continued on his way, deep in thought. It was a magical item so it would be dangerous to leave in the hands of muggles, but it wasn't like he could buy the piece from the museum. He frowned. What could he do? He couldn't just leave it there.

Harry sighed and started to make his way back to the Dursley's. He would figure something out.

DarkDarkDark

A few days later found Harry sitting at the park on the only swing that wasn't broken. He slowly swung backwards and forwards, still pondering the magical artifact at the museum. He frowned thoughtfully. If that piece was in a muggle museum, there was a chance that other museums, public or otherwise, had also acquired artifacts from the wizarding world. That made his problem much larger. He couldn't just sit back and let the muggles get their hands on potentially dangerous artifacts. But what could he do about it?

He sighed and stood up. The Weaselys would be at the Dursley's in a few hours to pick him up for the World Quidditch match. As he slowly made his way back, he heard a commotion at the street. He spotted a man sprinting down the sidewalk. A woman was chasing after him, screaming about a thief. The man was eventually tackled as Harry watched. He then continued on his way back to the house.

When he reached the house he made his way towards his room. When he entered the door, With jumped up onto his shoulder. He smiled and petted the creature. It was then that he a crash in the living room. Seemed like the Weaselys had decided to use the Floo. He picked up one end of his trunk and dragged it downstairs.

He was immediately assaulted by a red-headed boy by the name of Ronald Weasley. Harry grinned and hugged his friend. He, then, turned to the Dursleys. He smirked. "I might have forgotten to mention that they were coming to pick me up today. Gomen. I'll see you next summer, Uncle, Aunt, Dudley."

He turned to the Weasley patriarch. "I'm all packed and set to go."

The older man and handed a pouch out to Harry. It contained Floo powder. Harry grabbed a handful and flung it into the flames. He called out his destination, "The Burrow," and stepped into the emerald flame. He spun through the Network before, finally, landing in the Weasley's fireplace. It was only his years of martial arts training that kept him from stumbling into the kitchen.

As he stepped into the kitchen, he was immediately engulfed in a hug, courtesy of Molly Weasley. He immediately stiffened, but soon forced himself to relax into the hug. When he was finally released from Mrs. Weasley's clutches, he was attacked by a hug. However, this time it was a mess of frizzy brown hair that invaded his senses.

When, finally, he was let go and was not in danger of another hug, he sat down at the kitchen table where the Weasley matriarch offered his lunch. He gladly accepted it. After lunch, the Weasley brothers persuaded him into a game of Quidditch. Hermione followed to referee from the ground.

After the game, the Trio went up to Ron's room to catch up on things. Ron sat down on his bed while Hermione sat down on what was to be Harry's cot. Harry instead took the floor as his seat. With leapt onto his shoulder with a happy, "Kyuu!" Harry laughed and rubbed the creature's head. Hermione turned to Harry, "How has your summer been so far?"

Harry shrugged. "Same as always with the Dursleys. Mostly boring, but it wasn't too bad. How about you? How was your trip?"

Hermione smiled happily and went off on a long speech about her entire trip. She left out little detail and even went so far as to start to describe some of the major history behind the sites. Ron let out a small groan and flopped back onto his bed. Harry smirked and continued to stroke With's head. His thoughts drifted off back onto what he called his "problem". He still didn't know how he was going to remove the arti- Wait a second… Harry's mind drifted into his memories of earlier that day. He stopped stroking With's head. The small creature looked up and gave a confused, "Kyuu?" Harry looked down and smiled. "Guess that solved my problem somewhat With."

Hermione paused in her story to address Harry. "What problem, Harry?" The black haired boy jumped, having forgotten the other two were there. He gave a sheepish grin. "Nothing, nothing. It was a small problem, but all is well now. Anyways, as you were saying, Hermione?"

Hermione gave Harry one last suspicious look before happily going back into her story. Harry gave a sigh of relief. A plan formed in his mind, but he would only put it into action after the World Quidditch match had happened. Besides, they left for the stadium the next day. He scowled slightly at that. It meant he would have to get up at the butt crack of dawn the next day so they could leave. He groaned and decided to take his mind off of it by developing his plan of stealing the artifact. Maybe he would alert the police beforehand to give himself a challenge…

DarkDarkDark

The next day, Harry trudged down the stairs with what seemed like a permanent scowl on his face. His friends wisely avoided him, used to his behavior. Harry was defiantly not a morning person. He smirked slightly. Krad had found that out the hard way one morning last year. Honestly, what sort of moron would wake him up at 5:30 in the morning?! Needless to say, he, as both Draco and Krad, avoided him for weeks.

Hermione and Ron edged a little farther away from their friend when they saw his self satisfied smirk. At 6:30 in the morning, nothing good could come from a smile like that. His scowl came back when he was ushered out the door. He growled softly and shifted his backpack on his shoulder. Whoever's idea it was to get up so early in the morning was surely mental.

Much later, after having to trudge up a hill a few miles from the Burrow, the group came upon what was to be their portkey. There were already two figures standing there. They were introduced as being Amos and Cedric Diggory. They all, then, took a hold of the portkey. A moment later it activated.

When they landed, Harry only just managed to stay on his feet. Thanking his martial arts training, he swore that he would never again use portkey if he could help it. But, he had a nasty feeling that wasn't going to happen. Wearily, he followed the others to go find their campsite and set up their tent.

DarkDarkDark

(A/n: I'm not going to bother to write the match because a) I'm lazy and b) it's the same as in the book. This starts when Ron, Hermione, and Harry flee to the forest.)

The trio stopped running when they entered a clearing. A figure stood on the opposite side of the clearing, leaning on a tree. Ron yelled to the figure. "What are you doing here, Malfoy?! I would've thought you'd be with the rest of the Death Eaters!"

Harry studied the smirking figure before speaking, "That's not Draco, Ron."

Ron paused and gave the blonde haired figure a closer look. "If it's not Malfoy, then… Who are you?!"

The figure chuckled. "My name is Krad."

Harry frowned. He was about to say something when a rustle in the bushes stopped him. He turned to investigate when a harsh voice shouted a spell. "_Morsemorde!_" A sickly green skull erupted in the sky. A split second later there came the sharp crack of apparation. Harry and Krad exchanged a look and dropped to the ground. Harry pulled down Ron and Hermione with him. Ron made to complain but then Stunners erupted over their heads. Instead, he gapped in shock.

After being accused of sending of the Dark Mark, and then being rescued by Mr. Weasley, Harry was feeling very irritable and drained. When they were about to return to their campsite, Krad called him back. Sending the others ahead with reassurances, Harry turned to see what Krad wanted. "What?"

"Are we going to continue our sparring sessions at Hogwarts?"

A tick went off on Harry's forehead. He ground out, "You kept me behind just to ask me that?! Baka!!"

A rock was thrown as Krad's head, which he ducked, and Harry stormed away with a clipped, "Yes."

DarkDarkDark

After the whole fiasco at the Quidditch World Cup, Harry started to put together a plan for stealing the artifact. He would need to do it at night so that the Weasleys wouldn't know that he was missing. He would also need to go as Dark. It wouldn't do for the Wizarding World, or anyone else for that matter, to find him out. He really didn't want to get arrested. Which reminded him: did he really want to send a forewarning to the police or not. It would make things interesting, but increased his chance of getting caught. He finally grinned. It was worth the risk. He wanted the challenge. Now when should the actual robbery take place?

Taking a piece of parchment and a quill, he penned out a short note. When finished, he signed it with a flourish.

_I will take the Arcane Torque on August 28__th__._

_Dark_

Satisfied he gave it to Hedwig to drop off to the Museum. Now, all he had to do was wait and fine tune his plan.

DarkDarkDark

On the night of August 28th, Harry waited for everyone to go to sleep before slipping out of Ron's room and down the stairs. He quickly made his way over to the line of trees and pulled out a bag from inside a fallen log from where he had hidden it earlier. He quickly changed into the black clothing. Tight pants were tucked into chunky boots and a long sleeved shirt with silver buckles on the sleeves was pulled over his head. Satisfied, he changed forms.

Dark smirked and called softly to With. A happy "Kyuu" later and the small white creature transformed into jet black wings. A moment later, Dark was soaring through the air towards his destination.

When he arrived, he landed on a nearby building to assess his challenge. He folded his wings behind his back and leaned over the railing. He could see the ground crawling with police, but it looked like they weren't taking it too seriously. He grinned. He would definitely change that.

He took back into the air and landed with a soft thud behind the museum in a small alleyway. Only one policeman was guarding the door. Quickly taking the man out, he took out a black feather to illusion his clothes. Taking on the appearance of a cop, he snuck into the building after picking the lock of the door.

He swiftly made his way towards the necklace, carefully avoiding all roaming cops. Finally, he peeked around a doorway and saw the display. Only a few cops guarded the piece. He needed a distraction. But what could he do without attracting more attention? Suddenly, it dawned on him and he smirked.

The four guards watched as another guard staggered into the room. He was clutching his upper arm. The others immediately reached for their weapons. The injured guard, in a raspy voice, informed them that, "Dark was seen at the entrance and they needed back up quickly!"

Without thinking, all four guards rushed out of the room. Waiting a moment to make sure they really were gone, the injured guard smirked. He released his arm, revealing it to be uninjured, and lifted his head. Pulling off his hat to reveal the smirking face of Dark, he quickly made his way to the display. He didn't know when the guards would return.

He quickly hacked into the security system and opened the display case. He disabled the traps and then pulled the artifact from the glass case. In its place, Dark placed an ink black feather. When he withdrew his hand, the feather shimmered and took the appearance of the artifact. Satisfied that it would give him some extra time, he stuffed the necklace into a small bag. Now, to get out of the building. Quickly, and quietly, he made his way out the same way he had entered.

Having what he needed, he took off into the sky.

DarkDarkDark

The next morning, the muggle world was in a small uproar. A thief, now know as Dark, had stolen the Arcane Torque. And after informing the police he was going to do it! Questions flew and people were left floundering for answers as to how Dark had managed it. As for the wizarding world, the Burrow to be more precise, two red headed twins were trying to escape the wrath of one crankier than usual wizard.

DarkDarkDark

(A/n: To amuse my readers, I decided to put in this scene. Doesn't really have any important meaning to the plot, but I had to share my vision of Harry's next morning. Not a morning person already and probably only got a few short hours of sleep, not a very good combination. As the poor Twins found out the hard way, not that they knew about Harry's late night.)

Fred and George Weasley. Known as the Twin Terrors to all of Hogwarts, were now hiding, trying to save their lives. Huddled in a broom closet they recounted the morning's events.

A tired looking Harry had entered the kitchen that morning. Now, the Twins knew that Harry was defiantly not a morning person, but it was usually early morning that he was at his worst. So, they figured they were safe for pulling one measly little prank on the black haired boy. It had started with one of their newest pranks. It would turn the victim, erm, I mean, person, into a random animal. One of their most genius to date. The charm would last for a few minutes.

So, they had placed the small potion in Harry's drink. They waited eagerly for him to drink the potion, unknowingly of course. They finally got the moment they waited for. Harry scowled irritably at his drink and then took a long sip. Not a moment after he placed the cup down, there was a poof of smoke. When it cleared, in Harry's place was a sleek black raven.

The raven, or Harry, immediately turned its piercing eyes on the Twins. With a caw it took to the air and dove at the Twins. They shrieked and stumbled out of their chairs. The rest of the group could only watch with wide eyes. Running around the kitchen, they tried to avoid the irate boy turned raven. Suddenly, Harry transformed back. He landed with a soft thump and glared at the Twins. They gulped. The 14 year old scowled. "You, two, are sooooo lucky I can't use magic right now. You have until three to run, or so help me…"

The Twins gulped once more and turned and fled. Three quick seconds later and they heard an audible growl. They sped up their search of a good hiding place, racing up the stairs. So the fight for their lives started.

Now, cramped into the small broom closet, the Twins could only hope that Harry would cool down soon. They, also, could only wonder why Harry was in such a foul mood. Needless to say, they would never ever prank Harry in the mornings ever again, never mind how much in a good mood he may seem to be in, not that he appeared to be that morning.

_That part didn't quite turn out the way I hoped it would…. But oh well… Well, what did you guys think?_

_Next stop, Hogwarts!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Onto the next installment of this story! You guys love me right?_

_Disclaimer: No I don't own either Harry or Dark… though I wish I could own something like them. I wish I was as creative… but anyways_

_Onward with the story!!_

**Chapter 3**

Harry sat bored through the beginning of the year feast. He had another heist planned for later this evening and he wanted to get ready. Of course, he would probably be very cranky come morning for classes, but this was his second heist, so he was suitably nervous and excited. The thrill had been intoxicating the first time and he wanted to feel it again. Of course, he was also doing the muggles a service by stealing potentially dangerous magical artifacts. Not that they knew that.

Yeah, he understood that what he was doing was a crime, but it still called for him, as if it was a part of his blood. Turning his head to pretend to pay attention to the sorting, he sorted through his plan for tonight. He had already packed a bag of his needed clothes and supplies. It was sitting at the top of his trunk. He had opted not to use his invisibility cloak because he wanted to sneak out using his own abilities.

A poke to his shoulder pulled him out of his thoughts when the trio was leaving the Great Hall. He turned his head to look at Ron, the one who had poked him. "What?"

"What do you think about that Age Line? It would have been cool to compete!"

Harry frowned. What had he missed? "What are you talking about, Ron?"

Ron gave him an exasperated look. "Weren't you paying attention, Harry? Hogwarts is hosting the Triwizard Tournament. They are putting up an Age Line around the Goblet of Fire though so us younger years can't participate."

Harry nodded. "Oh, I see. I don't think I would have put my name in the Goblet anyways."

"What? Why not?"

"I've had enough fame as it is, Ron."

"Psh. Whatever."

Harry sighed and shook his head. Hermione rolled her eyes. She then turned to Harry. "Since your obviously not interested in the Tournament, I heard some news from my parents not too long ago about something in the muggle world." Harry nodded for her to continue. "It seems that there was a robbery at a museum near Privet Drive." Harry looked suitably surprised. Hermione continued. "Apparently, an expensive artifact was stolen. And, listen to this, Harry! The burglar announced he was going to steal it beforehand!" Hermione looked caught between being impressed and being disapproving of the burglar. "The guy's name is Dark and they managed to capture a picture of him. He only looks to be 16 or 17 years old! My parents sent me a copy of the picture." Hermione pulled the picture out of her pocket and handed it to Harry.

"Sounds like an interesting person." It was a pretty good picture actually. Suddenly, the picture was snatched from his grasp. He turned to give the person an irritated look. Said person only smirked.

"What are you looking at, Potter? Your girlfriend, perhaps?"

Hermione gave an indignant look. "Dark is not a girl! He's a thief who stole from a muggle museum!"

Draco blinked and looked down at the picture. He raised an eyebrow. "A thief? Oh, really. How long had he been a thief?"

Hermione threw him a suspicious look. "He only stole one thing so far, but he announced he was going to steal from another museum tonight."

"Tonight, huh?" And, with that, Draco walked away. Ron just stood there gaping at the whole outlandish event that had happened. Hermione was confused but suspicious at the same time. Harry, on the other hand, groaned. He could tell that Draco, or more specifically Krad, was planning something. He better be prepared for anything tonight if his suspicions were correct.

DarkDarkDark

Harry lay on his bed waiting for the others to follow asleep. When he finally heard their soft breathing, or snores, he checked his watch. 10 o'clock. He had two hours, then, to get to the museum. Luckily for him that he had planned the heist to be a specific museum in Scotland. He was planning on stealing the La Tasse des Morgana. A French named artifact in a Scottish museum. It was funny how things like that happened.

Rolling out of bed, he tiptoed to his trunk and unlocked it. Pulling out the needed bag, he slipped from the room. Pausing in the Common Room, he let With jump to his shoulder. Having everything he needed, he slipped from the Common Room and into the corridor. Staying to the shadows to avoid being scene, he quickly and silently used the shortcuts to leave the castle.

Sprinting across the lawns, he stopped amongst the tree line to change his clothes. He wore tight black pants tucked into the chunky boots from last time. A silver chain sat looped around his waist. His top was a loose black shirt lined with white.

With sat on a fallen tree log nearby, waiting for when his young master needed him. Harry changed into his real form and grinned at his familiar. "Ready, With?"

With jumped into the air with a happy, "Kyuu!" and transformed into giant black wings. Dark smirked and jumped into the sky, his new appendages flapping to gain altitude. Tonight, he planned to fly into the police's sight. But, unbeknownst to him, a pair of slit gold eyes watched his departure with a smirk.

DarkDarkDark

When he flew close to the museum, he saw the differences between this night and his last heist. It seemed that the police were actually taking him more serious now. He smirked. Oh good, it looked like he would have more of a challenge tonight, then. Grinning in a self-confident manner, he allowed himself to swoop low over the museum where bright lights had been set up to bath the area in intense light. Almost immediately, someone spotted him and he could just make out the incredulous looks on the men's faces. Television reporters had their cameras pointed at him. He grinned more. He knew his image would be all over Europe by morning. Finally, he would be famous for something he actually had control over.

He quickly dropped out of sight and landed on the roof. He knew that they hadn't seen him fly in last time so they wouldn't be expecting for him to enter through the roof. Luck was on his side, no one was on the roof when he landed. He had to move quickly, they would probably have officers rushing to the roof now.

Moving to a small skylight, he vanished the glass with the appearance of a glistening black feather. He could see the artifact from where he was at. Officers surrounded the display, but thankfully their backs where turned towards the case. With a whispered incantation the artifact was cloaked in darkness, making it seem as if it had disappeared. Satisfied with that, he needed to figure out a way to make the officers leave the room.

An idea came to mind. He stepped back and the glass from the skylight reappeared. Not a moment later, it shattered with a loud crash. Startled, the cops covered their faces to protect themselves from falling glass. They then pulled out their guns, searching for Dark. It was then noticed that the artifact was "gone". Some nameless officer yelled out, "He's already stolen it! Spread out and search for him! We cannot let him get away!"

Weapons drawn, they all rushed from the room. Waiting a moment to make sure they had all gone, Dark jumped through the skylight. He spread his wings to break his fall. With a small thump, wings outspread, he landed. At the moment he let the enchantment over the artifact disperse and, with a burst of feathers, it was revealed. Dark grinned and quickly let his fingers fly over the security lock, hacking in and disabling the alarms. With that done, he stepped up to remove the glass and get the artifact, but something stopped him.

"Famous in such a short amount of time. I can't say I'm surprised, Dark."

Whipping around, Dark spotted a figure leaning against a doorway. Dark's eyes widened. "Krad! What are you doing here?!"

The gold eyes smirked beneath equally golden hair. "On the principality of the whole thing, I can't let you steal the artifact. Besides, it's giving me a chance to fight you."

In an instant, Krad was on top of Dark, pinning his to the ground. "I won't let you steal the artifact, Dark."

Dark, stunned by the appearance of Krad, could only lay there in shock. However, something in his subconscious mind sparked. He grinned at Krad and let his magic swirl around him like a great gust of wind. Krad was thrown back some and he raised his arms to protect his face. With his face covered, he heard Dark speak with a smug lilt to his voice. "Stop me, you say? But, tell me this, who's the real Dark?"

Startled, Krad looked up and snarled at the two smirking Darks, him being in the middle. "Bastard!" He lunged at the Dark before him, but was ensnared by the other Dark, who suddenly became swirling energy. The real Dark grabbed the artifact and placed it in a bag.

Dark, then, smirked at Krad. "Better luck next time, Krad." He then sprung into the air. Krad was immediately released as the swirling energy solidified into wings on Dark's back. Growling, Krad could only watch as the other boy flew out the skylight and into the sky. He snarled. Harry was going to get Hell from him tomorrow.

DarkDarkDark

The next morning was like any other in the Wizarding World. They were not yet aware of the developing situation in the muggle world. Only a few muggleborn wizards knew anything, but they were few and far between at the moment.

At Hogwarts, the day started off in its usual manner, though the rest of Hogwarts noticed that the whole of Gryffindor House was giving the Boy-Who-Lived a wider than usual berth. It was well known at Hogwarts that Harry Potter was not much of a morning person. He tended to snap and glare at unfortunates if he deemed that they had somehow offended him. It was not unusual for the students to leave him alone in the mornings. Even most of the professors knew to be careful around the boy.

However, this morning, the spaces around Harry were noticeably empty. A few students winced. The Boy-Who-Lived must be in a worse mood than usual. Unfortunate was the soul who had to approach such a moody Savior.

That being stated, it was silence that reigned in the Hall when one certain Slytherin decided that he would brave the wrath of Harry Potter.

Draco, having been humiliated the night before, not that anyone besides him and Harry knew that, decided that his ire was more than enough to go against a certain morning hating actually purple haired thief.

"Well, if it isn't the _famous Harry Potter_." His tone suggested a thought that no one else could figure out, but the onlookers were only worried about Harry's reaction.

A vein in Harry's forehead visibly throbbed. A few students gulped and shifted farther away from the two. Speaking in a too calm voice, Harry turned to the other boy. "I thought you learned your lesson last time, _Draco_."

The other boy only sneered. "I will win next time, _Harry_."

Smiling sweetly, Harry stood. "Can I speak with you alone, _Draco_?"

Everyone watched with wide eyes as the two rivals walked calmly, too calmly, out of the Great Hall.

Well, so much for giving Harry hell. Poor Draco. He really should remember what happens when someone disturbs Harry in the mornings.

DarkDarkDark

_Well, that's it for that chapter really. I hit a momentary block with this chapter. But, don't worry. I know what I want to write for the next chapter, so hopefully it will be longer._

_Oh, and as for the whole Harry is sooo not a morning person thing, it's probably a little much, but I find my amusement in making him that way. _


	4. Chapter 4

_Finally getting up the next chapter! Sorry it took so long!_

_Disclaimer: Shinigami does not own Harry Potter or DNAngel no matter how much she wishes to…_

**Chapter 4**

Harry was sprawled out on the floor of the common room. Luckily for him, it was late at night so the only other students in the room where Ron and Hermione. Harry was staring up at the ceiling. It had been a few weeks since his last heist so he was due to make another one soon. He would have to wait a few more days before he could do another heist because the foreign students would be arriving the next day. The choosing of the Champions would also be in the next few days after their arrival. Not the most opportune time to do anything so he would have to wait.

His thoughts were disrupted when a ball of parchment smacked him in the face. Harry tilted his head back to glare at Ron. "What?"

"What are you thinking about? I've been trying to get your attention for ages!"

Harry sat up and turned around to face his two friends. I highly doubt that it took you ages. What did you want?"

"Whatever. What do you think of the students from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons that will be coming tomorrow?"

Harry shrugged. "I don't really have an opinion on it. I understand that this Tournament is a big thing in the Wizarding community, but, truthfully, I could care less. I guess it's a good thing that I am underage. I don't have to worry about everyone hounding me about putting my name in the Goblet."

Hermione nodded in understanding. "It should be interesting to watch, though. Wouldn't you agree, Harry?"

Harry shrugged. "I suppose so."

Ron yawned. "I'm gunna go to bed. Goodnight, Hermione. See you in the dorm, Harry."

"I'll be up soon, Ron."

Hermione bid Ron goodnight and the red head left up the stairs. Harry sat staring into the flames of the fireplace. He rested his chin on his knees, musing quietly. Hermione, too, was quiet for a short while. Finally, though, she spoke. "What do you think of Dark, Harry?"

The black haired boy broke from his thoughts and looked up. "The thief?" Hermione nodded. "Why? Do you have a crush on him, Hermione?"

The bushy haired girl blushed and glared slightly at Harry. "No! I'm only curious. Wizards don't really know about him yet, but he's become famous in the Muggle world. You think he is a wizard?

Harry looked back towards the fire. "I don't really know what to think of him. He's a thief. He could also expose the Wizarding world. He probably is a wizard, though he seems to use a different type of magic from what I've been able to hear."

With jumped onto Harry's shoulder. The boy smiled and patted the creature's head. "Hey there, boy."

Hermione smiled at the pair. "Hey, Harry?"

Harry didn't look up, still petting With. "Yeah, Hermione?"

"What is With? He isn't a rabbit."

Harry frowned. "I'm not sure. He just appeared one day. He might be a familiar or something. Like something that was born from my magic." Harry smiled. "Right, With?"

The creature cocked it head to the side cutely and gave a happy, "Kyuu!"

Harry stood up. "I'm going to bed. Goodnight, Hermione. I will see you in the morning."

DarkDarkDark

Harry sat sandwiched between Ron and Hermione in the Great Hall. Everyone was assembled for the choosing of the Triwizard Tournament champions. Harry was bored and did not want to be there. With was sitting in his lap and he was absently stroking With's head. The tiny creature was sleeping, curled up against Harry's stomach.

Harry was staring up at the ceiling, lost in his thoughts. After tonight's choosing of the champions, things would calm down enough for him to be able to do another heist. Of course, there would be the Tasks so he wouldn't be able to plan anything on days that the Tasks would take place. He would be expected to watch the Tasks, so he wouldn't be able to stay up late the nights before to do any heists.

He also should do a few heists over the weekend so that he could go to museums that were farther away. The museums that were really far away, he would have to wait until breaks, unfortunately.

He could do one over that weekend. But first he would have to do some research. He frowned slightly as he thought. There was a nearby Muggle village that had rumors of a statue that moved at night, luring young men into the dark forests surrounding the village. It had the villagers so frightened, that no one would leave their houses at night.

The story behind the statue was that a young woman had fallen in love. However, the man rejected her love and the young girl was devastated. She committed suicide by throwing herself of a cliff that was hidden in the forest. Her parents, grieved by their loss had a statue built in her honor. However, as the story goes, the young girl's ghost wanted revenge and so inhabited the stone statue.

Harry frowned thoughtfully. This was an ideal place to perform his next heist, but first he needed to do some research to prove the claims surrounding the village.

"Harry Potter!"

Harry broke from his thoughts, startled. What he found was the entire Hall staring at him in disbelief. Hermione whispered urgently to him, sensing that he hadn't been paying attention. "Your name was pulled from the Goblet! You're the 4th champion!"

Harry frowned but stood up, knowing that he was supposed to go to the side chamber now. With woke up and nuzzled Harry's hand, sensing his master's distress. Harry smiled mentally, but kept his face blank. The Hall was dead silent as he strode down the space between the tables. Whispers broke out as he passed Dumbledore.

Harry kept his head held high, ignoring all the stares and whispers around him. Harry glanced over to Draco. The blonde nodded slightly, showing that he wanted to speak to Harry later. Harry inclined his head the barest amount, showing that he acknowledged Draco and would meet him at their usual meeting place.

Harry slipped into the side chamber. Taking a breath, he strode forward. He stroked With's head one last time before placing the creature on his shoulder. With sat there, quiet, sensing his master's turmoil. Harry stopped before the other Champions. Seemingly relaxed, a careful observer could see the tension in Harry's body.

The champion for Beauxbatons studied Harry. (A/N: I cannot write a French accent to save my life, so just imagine she has one.) "What are you doing here? Do they want us back in the Hall?"

Harry stayed silent, letting Dark's influence leak into his posture, self confident and slightly cocky. He would not let these older wizards intimidate him. However his name got into the Goblet didn't matter now. He would have to participate either way. He would not let the other Champions walk all over him just because they had more experience and more knowledge.

He studied his fellow Champions as he waited for the Headmasters and professors. The Champion from Durmstrang was Quidditch star Viktor Krum. He was silent and observant. Harry nodded to the older boy when Krum locked eyes with him. Harry could see the other boy appraising him. Harry only looked onto the next Champion.

The only girl Champion, she was from Beauxbatons, the one who had spoken to him earlier. He did not know her name. She was quite beautiful, probably has veela blood in her, Harry mused. She looked light on her feet and had a slightly spoiled air about her. She was used to getting her way.

Harry finally turned his head to study his fellow Hogwarts Champion. Cedric Diggory. He was the Hufflepuff seeker. Harry mentally sighed. Well, seems like even the quiet Hufflepuffs were going to be out for his blood this year.

Suddenly, the Headmasters and a few of the professors entered the chamber. They were arguing. Dumbledore immediately swept up to Harry with a serious face. He reached out to grab Harry's shoulders, but the boy stepped casually out of the way and folded his arms. "I did not put my name in the Goblet, Headmaster. I didn't even want to participate in this Tournament. However, I've looked over the rules. Since my name came out of the Goblet, I will be forced to participate in this stupid Tournament whether I like it or not."

"You are certain, Mr. Potter."

Harry only answered him with, "Neither I, nor an older student, put my name in that Goblet on my wishes. In my opinion, Headmaster, someone wants me dead, and I can think of only one person. Better make sure your security measures are top notch for the security of not only me, but all the students as well."

Everyone stared at him with varying degrees of dumbfounded looks on their faces. Harry resisted the urge to scowl. "You know as well as I do, Headmaster, that there is no way that I, nor any other student, could break through an age line and then cast a powerful enough spell to confuse the Goblet into spitting out my name along with already three other Champions."

With gave a soft, "Kyuu," trying to calm his master slightly. Harry patted the creature's head. Seems like he was going to have to do that heist soon to alleviate some stress and other pent up emotion. Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Very well. All of you, the first Task will take place in a few short weeks. We will give you the set time soon. Remember, you cannot ask help from any of your teachers or the officials."

Harry listened through the speech. When it was over, he quickly left.

DarkDarkDark

Dark was going through his martial arts sets, when Draco arrived. Dark ignored the boy in favor of releasing stress. Draco watched the purple haired thief for several minutes after relocking the door. Draco sighed and transformed into Krad. He lunged at the other boy, knowing that the other boy would retaliate. He was right, and soon the two boys were sparing.

The two traded blows for a good while, the only sound was from their movements. Eventually though, the two tired and they stopped in their sparring. They bowed to each other and then sprawled out onto couches that had been pushed to the sides of the room.

Again, it was silent for several minutes. Finally, though, Krad spoke up. "You didn't put Harry's name into the Goblet, did you, Dark?"

Dark sighed. "No, of course not. You know me well enough to know that I didn't even want to participate in the stupid Tournament."

Krad nodded. "You do know that you're going to get a lot of grief don't you? Everyone is going to hate you this year."

Dark snorted. "How different is it from any other time in the past? They are all fickle. One day I am their savior, and then the next I am a traitor."

Krad nodded. "You're going to do more thieving aren't you?"

Dark smirked. "But of course! And as annoying as you are, I look forward to you trying to stop me. Not that you will succeed, Krad."

Krad glared lightly. "We will see, Dark, we will see. Where is your next heist?"

Dark grinned and stood up. With jumped onto his shoulder. Dark turned his head slightly to smirk at Krad. "Why would I make it easy for you, Krado-chan? You will have to look for my notes along with everyone else."

Dark transformed back into Harry, and walked away, leaving a scowling Krad behind.

DarkDarkDark

Harry scowled at Ron's back. The baka just didn't get it did he?! He had told the red head that he did not want to participate in the Tournament. Harry shook his head in exasperation and lay down on his bed. He had planned for another heist tonight, but he had to wait for his dorm mates to fall asleep.

He softly petted With's head as he waited. He mused thoughtfully over tonight's plan. This heist was going to be more difficult. While the statue was placed in a pavilion, it was outside. This was going to make it harder for him to steal it. Then, there was the problem of what to do with it. There was the possibility of sealing the statue, depending upon exactly why it moved about. He smirked lightly. He was excited for the challenge.

DarkDarkDark

Tonight, he was dressed in black pants and boots. His shirt was tight and coloured the same shade as his hair. A black jacket finished off the look, also serving to keep him warm in the cool air.

When he was close to the village, he landed softly. His wings turned into a swirling mass of black before coming together before him in an exact clone of himself. "Your job is simple, With. Keep them distracted."

His clone gave a happy smile and then ran off towards the village. Dark smirked to himself and then ran off in a different direction. While With distracted all the police, leading them on a wild goose chase, he would sneak around the back towards the statue.

He soon made it to the statue, but he groaned when he saw who was waiting for him. Krad. Of course he would be there. He sprung into the air and then flipped, landing perfectly balanced on the statue. He smirked down at Krad. "Somehow I thought you would be here. You're still not going to beat me, Krado-chan."

The golden eyed male scowled. "We will see, Dark." White wings unfurled from his back.

Dark's eyes widened. He shifted slightly, but held his ground. Since when did Krad have wings?! As if hearing his thoughts, Krad smirked. "Where are your wings, Dark?"

Dark snorted. "It doesn't matter, Krad. You still won't beat me."

Krad growled and made to leap forward, but, suddenly, the statue took a step forward. Startled by the sudden movement, Krad flew backwards and Dark stumbled slightly, unbalanced.

Pulling out a feather, Dark mumbled a few words and then stuck the end of the feather into the stone. The statue stopped, as he intended, but what he did not intend was for the stone to crumble. Quickly, he launched himself of the statue, flipping into a crouch to break his fall.

Krad snorted. "Well done, Dark. Breaking what you intend to steal, very well done."

But Dark wasn't listening to him. The crumbled stone had revealed a metal object that had been hidden deep in the statue. Darting forward, Dark picked up the object, a jeweled and twisting disk. He stuffed it into a bag and then whistled sharply.

He grinned at Krad and darted into the darkness on silent feet. He heard Krad's curse behind him and then the almost silent sound of following footsteps. Dark sped up urgently; hoping that With would show up soon.

He needn't had worried. In a few short seconds, Dark felt the familiar weight of wings settle on his back. With a triumphant grin, he sprung into the sky and soared quickly in the direction of Hogwarts.

DarkDarkDark

_Ok… Finally updating again! College really is a killer. I really need to update more often. Next chapter is the First Task and should be a lot longer. I need to slow down the chapters a little methinks._

_But anyways… please review and tell me what you think!_


End file.
